vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119621-convert-ws-to-a-pve-only-mmo
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Its not about WS only and its not to doom WS. The balance will never come as it didn't in any other game. WS doesnt have the luxury of personnel, time or money as we speak. Once again i would say give focus on the strengths of WS which clearly are the PvE aspects of it. The game shines in combat, movement, animations and PvE content in general but falls apart when it comes to PvP. | |} ---- ---- Neither did Rift, GW, EQ, WoW, or SWToR at 6 months in. | |} ---- Yes but none of them was less than a niche game in a couple of months after release. If they could handle both PvE & PvP i would accept it, but they can't. PvP sucks as it sucked in day1. Patches went from monthly to quarterly base and they again are the same buggy ones as when they were implemented monthly. Customization is out of the discussion. Their announces about guild housing/neighborhood, pets, companions etc etc are way gone. None knows anything about the future of the game. Not the distant one, but in the next couple of months. Imho they cant do them both. Either they don't have the resources or the combat itself is not offered for both. Maybe is a matter of how talented or not devs are, i don't know. Sure thing is WS at its current state its a mess with only a few ppl left to play it. Btw i m here, writing, suggesting and follow both game and forums because i care about it and i want to see it in a much better state than it is today. | |} ---- ---- I remember when WoW launched......Ah, those were "fun" times | |} ---- How exactly is WS "niche"? You are making assumptions about the game's revenue, staffing capabilities, and player numbers. How is that trying to help? I was alone most of the game. Severe imbalance. Days at a time I couldn't log in. Oh the lag spikes. | |} ---- WildStar is a niche game because of its uniquely influnenced combat system and associated difficulty in PVE combat performance. WildStar is niche for the exact same reason Vindictus is, it's an uncommon design with a less common appeal to with an audience that expects something more traditional. Both WildStar and Vindictus are two niche games in a marked that expects mostly traditional re-iteration. niche, noun "a specialized but profitable corner of the market. "important new niche markets"" | |} ---- If they do this I would like a full refund of every transaction of real money I ever made to Carbine. Including the game price itself. | |} ---- ---- exactly this. Offer a refund of the game box and all the subscription costs for everyone. Those that would like it, could stay, I for sure would choose to take the massive refund and be gone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- the reason why there's no pvp is because they done goofed. Not fixing it and instead removing it entirely is signing their own death sentence. By the way, same is creeping up on PvE. When was the last time you managed to queue into a vet adventure or a vet dungeon without a tank and get a group within half an hour? When was the last time normal dungeons and adventures popped at all? | |} ---- Agree and that's what i m talking about. Why having 2 broken things, without effectively fixing any of them? Why not focus on what is the aspect of the game that the huge majority enjoys? Thats PvE btw. | |} ---- ---- ---- You think i dont want it too? I like to play arenas and bg's even casually. I dont hate pvp at all despite its not my priority. But can you see something in the horizon? Do you see a spark of light? I guess i must pray too for a non lazy solution and an overall fix of the game. Crossing fingers then :) | |} ---- That's an assumption or a gross misinterpretation of the "large percentage of people are soloing" statement. Yes, a large amount of my time could be seen as spent soloing because I'm doing dailies, crafting or working on my house. This does not and should not ever indicate that's what I prefer. You start yanking core features... well what do you think happens when you yank a core feature I care about? MMO's are "something for everyone" not "if ur not doin everything ur doin it rong!" | |} ---- ---- If they have to resort to removing a big aspect of the game, then no, I don't see a light at the end of the tunnel. Either they fix it or the game will die, it's quite that simple. | |} ---- The straw that broke the camel's back. | |} ---- ---- ---- Naivity knows no bounds... | |} ---- ---- Actually yes it does and can. If your certain class drops in dps a lot from nerfs then there is a good chance you will be sat in a raid environment. This is more for those guilds who at least push the content some to bleeding edge. Casual type guilds who aren't pushing content that hard it won't affect because they don't care. But an example Mages were getting sat on a boss or 2 already in WoD because they were dead last. So if you are a pure dps class and most to all the other classes are doing a lot better, then why would you bring that pure dps class? Raiding is very big in many mmo's and a reason a good chunk of the people play mmo's. Most pve based mmo's center around end game raiding. So yes it very much changes the experience among other things. | |} ---- PvP is also very big in many MMOs and a reason a good chunk of the people play MMOs. While you're correct that most PvE based MMOs do center their endgame around raiding, most PvEers do not raid. I can only hope that the point of this thread wasn't "Kill PvP so that raiders don't need to face class rebalances", because that would take this to an even uglier place than it already is. | |} ---- :) Thank you for the answer. I don't raid, so I don't have any experience to draw on for this issue. | |} ---- ---- The fact that you are unaware of saturday night warplots that have been happening every week for the last 2 months, speaks volumes about your assumption of pvp players being non-existent. PBG is dead due to a bug with item lvl matchmaking. High end active PVE'ers who also pvp are unable to que for awhile now, as well as fresh 50's being unable to get que pops are the reasoning for the lack of PBG ques. If carbine didn't think pvp was worth saving do you think they would assign Timetravel, the person who is probably solely responsible for where PVE in Wildstar is today, to the pvp team? Also- What is so broken about pve currently that needs the undivided attention of the devs? Please enlighten me. | |} ---- Screw you, cupcake. You are alienating SO many people with this post. What an incredulously ignorant and insensitive suggestion. | |} ---- ^THIS | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think the reality is that it is too late to change the core game like that. As some have mentioned it would alienate a large portion of the community. Already I am at the point where I will promote any idea that will get more players in game. This idea will not achieve that. That said I do understand where you are coming from and if I was planning to release an MMO (I am not a game developer so this is not going to happen and this is all just my opinions on the subject) I would strongly research this. I think the post I quote just below holds some truth. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Corrections in red, fixed for you. Based on their past history, I don't think it hurts to let them know how we feel about the subject. | |} ---- ---- I agree with this point. There's no protection if someone thinks your feedback is misguided or flat out wrong, but the devs are listening for a reason. It's just good policy to give them feedback on what you like and what you don't like, to make sure they remain and change respectively. | |} ----